


pov Kakuzu/Ogun - Kakuzu meets Ogun

by kiddcorp



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-08
Updated: 2018-06-08
Packaged: 2019-05-19 16:15:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14877134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiddcorp/pseuds/kiddcorp





	pov Kakuzu/Ogun - Kakuzu meets Ogun

Kakuzu stood off center from the collection window so the ice cold air conditioning from the vent in the ceiling blew down the tall collar of his cloak. He watched, patient, as the clerk stacked plastic wrapped bundles, one million yen each, on the counter in front of him. Two piles for the two bodies he and Hidan had brought in. It had been great luck to wind up across one bounty as Kakuzu carried another on his shoulder. He looked forward to the weight of his briefcase packed heavy with money and the welcome break for his rotator cuff.

The clerk finished stacking the yen, looked up at Kakuzu expectantly. “The S-class bounty was twenty million. The Steam Jonin was eighteen. Do you have any others to claim?”

“No,” Kakuzu gruffed, sliding his money across the polished counter to a closed window two down. A wise man, he trusted no one with his fortunes and always checked after anyone who counted his money before him. Or after him. If he was not the last to touch his money then he assumed the amount was incorrect. In all his years it had proved time and again to be a good system. He had caught all who had tried to cheat him and had never been ripped off or stolen from.

Tearing open the first bundle of large bills, Kakuzu almost put it to his nose to smell. Collection station money was always freshly printed, never touched before by human hands. He felt clean when he handled new money, a marked cleanliness on his fingertips he got from nowhere else. In lieu of Hidan’s constant noise, Kakuzu thumbed through the first stack, listening to the calming background noise of paper money threading through counting machines and metal coins clicking on table tops. 

He almost groaned aloud when he heard footsteps echoing through the halls some time later, but quickly realized the soft, even steps were not Hidan’s loud and often uneven gait. Kakuzu did not glance up. This newcomer had no chakra signature. They were civilian and no threat to him. And he could see them just fine in his peripheral. It was a small woman, considering Kakuzu’s own height, overweight in the hips and breasts and thighs. A pleasing shape for a woman.

“What bounties do you have to claim today?” The clerk asked and Kakuzu noted the change in familiarity in their voice.

“All of these,” the woman said. She lugged a large satchel bag onto the counter and dumped out a collection of severed heads, drawing Kakuzu’s attention in full. Neither of them noticed him looking, engaged in easy conversation for the moment. All of the heads were pristine, not even a scratch, though the beheading cuts along every person’s neck were a hack job. Their heads had been removed violently. Nailed into their skulls were their associated wanted papers. From the information on their sheets most of them were categorized A-class and a few S-class.

“Someone’s been busy,” the clerk laughed. There was definitely some level of friendship between them. “Looks to be about 125 million.” Kakuzu stopped counting his money, watching as the clerk went to and from the safe to gather the woman’s sum. Stack by ten million yen stack the woman’s money was towered at the window. 

The woman noticed his unwavering stare this time and she turned to face him. She looked at his eyes, then at his headband with the scratched out Takigakure symbol, and then turned fully to look at the wall behind them. Kakuzu followed her line of sight right to his likeness and the likeness of Hidan printed on wanted posters plastered up with all the others. Seventy million yen each for them separately. 150 million yen for the pair. Kakuzu contemplated, not for the first time, about turning Hidan in for the reward. His eyes shifted back to stare down at the woman who continued to stare up at him.

“All paid,” the clerk said, quiet in the tension.

From her pile of cash, the woman pocketed only the lone five million yen bundle and pushed the rest of it across the counter to Kakuzu. She said, “Leave me alone and do not follow me.” There was nothing for him to say so he did not speak. He would honor the deal handsomely paid. She left as she came, in soft and even steps.


End file.
